Adam's Sister
by clalexander
Summary: Adam finds out he has a 12 year old sister named Ally. Ally finds out that she has a brother named Adam who is 21. I don't want to spoil it so this is all I am going to say. Rated T for Mild Romance and my Paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I heard the caretaker yelling at one of the kids. "Another day of staying at this abusive adoption center…" I thought. I hated it here. I remember everything and why I am here. It was 7 years ago when I was 5 years old…

(Flashback)

Mom was driving the car. I was in the backseat looking out the window. I saw another car that was speeding. The car couldn't stop in time before it hit us. I didn't know exactly what was going on. I was only 5! When the car crashed into us glass and metal flew everywhere. I saw blood gushing out like a sprinkler from Mom and Dad. They were hurt, very badly. I don't know what happened to the guy that crashed into us, but I don't really care either. I looked down and saw that I was okay. I had some wounds but most of the glass and metal were on Mom and Dad. A few minutes later some person drove by and took us all to the hospital. I remember waking up perfectly fine. Well, almost perfectly fine. I still had scars. I guess I had been out for a long time. A doctor came in and said, "Ally, your parents are…Err…dead." "They can't be!" I yelled back with tears in my eyes. "They…are…" The doctor replied sadly. I ran out of the hospital crying and then I ran into some guy. He took me to the adoption center because nobody was left to take care of me.

(End of flashback)

I have been here since. I knew that I'd get yelled at if I didn't scrub the floors…All we ever did was clean, well mostly. Suddenly, the caretaker came and handed me a phone. She said, "It's for you…" I held it to my ear and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Ally?"

"Why, yes it is."

"Okay, Ally. You see…you actually have a brother. His name is Adam. You never met him because he was never at home. He is 21 years old."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Wow! Is he going to adopt me?"

"Hold on, I am going to call him and ask."

"Ok."

Adam's POV

I got a phone call, "Ring, ring, ring, ring!" I answered it,

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Adam Dahlberg?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, Adam, you have a 12 year old sister named Ally."

"Really? I never knew."

"Yes, really. Ally, was in the car accident when your parents died 7 years ago."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. No damage, just a few scars."

"Okay…"

"She is currently in an adoption center in Canada."

"Canada, huh?"

"Yep."

"What are her interests?"

"Well, when she has free time which is almost never she watches YouTube videos. She plays a game called Minecraft. She hates squids. She usually watches a guy called Skydoesminecraft. She likes cyan and hot pink and enjoys eating junk food. She is 12 years old."

"Cool. Can I pick her up?"

"Yeah, anytime."

"Okay, well I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Ok."

I hang up and think, "She could be in a bad adoption center! I have to help her! Wow, she watches my videos. She doesn't even know she watches her older brother! This'll be interesting. I better hurry!"

I ran upstairs and yelled for Ty, he was currently hanging out at my place. "Ty! Come here!"

"What?"

"I have a sister!"

"You have a what?!"  
"A sister."

"Really?"  
"Yeah she's 12 and she watches my videos!"

"Where is she?"

"At an adoption center in Canada."

"Oh."

"Text the others. I am going to have to pick her up at the airport."

"Okay, Adam."

Ally's POV

He called back and said he'll adopt me! I'm so happy. I began packing my stuff up and I got a free ticket to Washington! I can't wait to meet my brother, Adam!

(Time skip because I can!)

I got off the plane and looked around. I wonder where Adam is…I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Are you Ally?"

"Yes, I am. Are you Adam?"

"I sure am! I will carry your suitcase."

"Ok, thanks Adam!"

"Anytime. After all, you are my little sister."

I smiled and handed him my suitcase. He carried it to a car in the parking lot and I sat in the backseat. I buckled up and then he got in and drove. About an hour later we arrived at an apartment. He unlocked the door and all of a sudden a bunch of people jumped out and yelled, "Welcome home, Ally!" I smiled a big goofy smile. I realized something…They sounded like some people I had heard before. I wasn't sure who. Everyone came up and shook my hand. Then, Adam showed me to my room. It was decorated with posters. It had posters of Team Crafted and regular Minecraft stuff. The walls were cyan. "How'd you know?" I asked.

"They told me what you liked."

"Cool, I love it, Adam!"  
"Ally, want to know a secret?"

"Sure!"

"I am Skydoesminecraft and the people downstairs are Team Crafted!"  
"R-Really?"

"Yep!"

"I knew they sounded familiar."

He smiled and I smiled back, "I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Ally."


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

Adam gave me a hug and I unpacked my things. I didn't have much, just a cheap laptop and some clothes…Maybe a few other things. When I finished I went downstairs and Team Crafted was still there. We kind of just hung out and got to know each other. It was late so everyone had to stay the night. Jason and Jerome slept on the 2 couches. Everyone else had to sleep on the floor.

(Time Skip)

I woke up and everyone else was asleep. It was 10 AM so I guess they just sleep in. I went downstairs and saw that Mitch sleeping. I walked past everyone on the floor then all of a sudden one of them grabbed my foot. It was Jason. "Jason! Why'd you do that?!" I whisper-shouted.

"Look you woke everyone up!"  
"No, you are the one that grabbed my foot and made me fall."

"So…"

"So, YOU woke them up."

"Nope."

"Stop denying it."

"Fine. I did it."

I smirked and saw that everyone was staring at us half asleep, I was like, "Jason. They don't look like they wanted to be woke up." Everyone laughed then Jason just kind of made a sorry-I-was-just-being-silly face. I shot him a You-are-hilarious-but-I-still-don't-think-they're-happy face. Everyone just shook it off and got ready to go back home.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to right more today but I didn't want to right too much. Please review/follow/favorite for more! I hope you guys enjoyed! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

"Well, Ally, do you have a YouTube account or Minecraft account?" I asked her.

"Nope." She said glumly.

"How about we go get some recording equipment and a new laptop? Then we can get everything set up."

"Sure!"

"Okay, I will be back soon."

I walked out the door and drove to the nearest electronic shop. I bought a really nice laptop, a headset, a microphone, and a few other things. I drove home and set all of it up in Ally's room. I bought her a Minecraft account first. I asked her what her username would be and she said, "Allydoesminecraft" I put that as her username and her YouTube name. I also let her make a skin.

"Ally, want to record with Me, Ty, Mitch, The Fish, and The Fluffy?" I asked.

"Sure! Let me add you guys on Skype." (She already had a Skype)

I called Quentin, Jerome, Ally, Mitch, and Ty. Each of us pressed record, "Hey guys, Sky here and today we're with Ty,"

"Sup."

"Mitch,"

"Hey, doods!"

"The fluffy,"

"Hey guys!"

"The fish,"

"I AM NOT A FISH, Hi guys…"

"And….My little sister that I didn't meet until a few days ago. She's 12 and her name is Ally."

"Hello. I know how to play Minecraft because my friend let me use his account so don't worry…"

"Okay, then LEZZGO!" Mitch said.

"Wait, we're on the Hive but…WHAT ARE WE EVEN PLAYING?" The fish…Err…Quentin said.

"I don't know…" Jerome said and we all laughed.

"How about Block Party?" Ty suggested.

"Sounds great!" Ally agreed.

"Okay, then for real this time; LEZZGO!" Mitch said.

We all sprinted towards the area called, "Block Party."

"Hmmm…how about…Server 13?" Quentin asked as he clicked server 13 and teleported to it.

We just kind of said a quiet, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

We followed and then we were also on server 13. Not long after we joined the game started.

"Wait, how do we play this mini game?" Jerome asked.

"Nope…"

"I think we're supposed to get on the color it says…"

"Yeah…let's do that…"

It said "Cyan" so we got on some cyan clay. "Easy." I murmured.

At the end of a video we all did our outro and ended the recording. I showed Ally how to upload videos and then I uploaded mine.

(Time Skip)

I made Ally go to bed at 11:00 since she was starting her new school tomorrow. She must've been tired because she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. "Goodnight Ally." I whispered even though she was asleep.

(Time Skip)

Ally's POV

(A/N There won't be much about her school.)

I headed out the door and went into school. When someone asked me my name I would say, "Ally, Allydoesminecraft." They were surprised.

At the end of the school day I went home and checked YouTube, "5.3 Million already?! Wow recording with them sure makes me popular." I told Adam the news and he smiled. He was happy.

(A/N that's it for now guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was longer but I don't really plan on making huge chapters since I will be uploading often. If I do something wrong feel free to criticize. I am a young writer so I make mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

(Time skip because I can)

When I got home from school the next day I heard Adam calling for me, "Ally, come here."

"What is it, Adam?" I said as ran up the stairs to where Adam was. He said, "Ally, want to record with me and Ty?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, go to your room and get ready. We'll see you at Hunger Games."

"K," was all I said. I ran into my room and loaded Minecraft up. Adam invited me to the Skype call, and I answered. "Hey, Ty." I greeted him. "Hey, Ally." He replied. We got on the hunger games, "Usually this is more of Jerome and Mitch's thing." I said.

"Yeah, I wanted to do something different…" Adam's voice trailed off.

"Gotcha." I replied and then said, "Okay, 1…2…3…"

"Hey guys, Sky here, and today we are playing the Hunger Games! I'm here with Ty,"

"Sup."

"And Ally."

"Hey."

"Okay, now we go to server…let's see…"

"Server 19!" I called out.

"Okay, come on." We clicked on server 19.

The countdown had already started within a minute or so…

"Here we go…" I said bracing myself.

The timer ended and I ran to the middle. I searched a chest and there was a wooden sword, 4 arrows, and 2 raw fish.

"Adam, what did you get?" Ty asked.

"Nothing. Fans are swarming me with their wooden swords…"

"Oh…okay…" he giggled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" I said slashing at the fans swarming him. "Move it people!" I said in the chat.

"Nice going, Ally." Ty said.

There wasn't much left but Ty had a bow and no arrows so he gave Adam the bow and I gave him my 4 arrows. We headed out into the map, looking for chests to loot.

(Time Skip, Sorry, you can't finish reading about their video. Just go watch a video…)

I uploaded the video. I didn't know what to do next but then I remembered my homework…"Dang it…" I mumbled as I went to go get my homework and do it. It was easy, well for the most part. There were lots of questions but they were easy so it still took a while to finish. When I did, it was 6:00. I was bored so I just got on Minecraft.

(Time skip)

It was late so I went upstairs to bed. I was tired but I was glad tomorrow was Friday…

(Sorry but I am going to have to skip nighttime so…TIME SKIP until after school…)

I got home from school and recorded a live stream I also recorded a few videos to upload. I decided to go out for a walk since Adam was hanging out with Ty. I left a note just in case, "I will be out on a walk. If you're reading this and its past 10:00 then something may have happened."

I went out the door and began walking. I went through the forest when a vampire flew above me. It saw me then swooped down and I knew what was going to happen next. I shut my eyes tight as it bit me. It hurt, a lot. I winced and then I fell. "Stupid bat, bit really deep into my skin." I said weakly. The pain was basically unbearable. I saw black spots on my eyes, I passed out.

Adam's POV

When I got back it was 11:00 I looked for Ally, but I didn't see her. I saw a note on the kitchen table. I read it, "Oh…my…God…" I said, knowing it was past 10, and she hadn't returned.

A/N YAY, CLIFFHANGER! NOW WE DON'T KNOW WHAT ADAM WILL DO! YOUR WELCOME :3 I KNOW YOU PROBABLY HATE ME FOR THAT! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Couldn't upload but I will give you this.

Adam: Ty,I love you. Ty: wait what?!

Fans: #skylox. Adam: nope, just kidding.

Ty: good. Fans: awww, skylox isn't cannon.

Adam: Haha,I got you guys good. Fans: shut up, Adam...

Adam: Okay...


	6. Chapter 6

Adam's POV

I headed out into the woods. "Ally!" I called Ally's name. No answer. "Ally!" I called again, still no answer. I called louder, "Ally!" Nothing. "It's no use…" I thought. I searched for what seemed like hours, then finally I saw Ally laying on the ground, unconscious. I picked her up and carried her back to the house as fast as I could. When I got there I put her on her bed. I examined her for wounds. I saw what looked like a bite mark. "Oh…no…" I said, "That's bleeding a lot." (A/N He doesn't know it's from a vampire.) I tried to stop the bleeding and it worked, kind of. Whatever bit her bit really hard because the wound is really deep. I didn't know what else I could do. I was so worried…

Ally's POV and Time Skip

I woke up in my room. I felt my neck and noticed it wasn't bleeding. That was good. I felt better but it still hurt a little. I guess vampire bites don't hurt too bad. I stood up and walked over to Adam's room. "Adam, can we talk?"

"Huh? Oh you're awake. Sure, uh, we can talk…"

I sat on his bed and started, "I'm sorry for going on a walk…I didn't ask you."

"Its fine, but I was worried, I thought something bad had happened."

"Well, I am sitting here so I am pretty sure nothing bad happened."

He laughed, "Well, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, yes. If I told you that I was a vampire, would you still love me?"

"Of course, Ally. Why?"

"No reason…"

"Ally, was that a vampire bite?"

"Uh…yes…"

"Oh…I see…"

"You hate me don't you? You said you would still love me!"

"I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"I dunno."

"Exactly, now uh…you need blood, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then, how about you bite me carefully, but without turning me into a vampire?"

"Uh, okay…"

I bit him carefully and made sure not to turn him into a vampire. "Adam, is there any way to make me normal again?"

"Actually, yes. All you need to do is…find true love and kiss someone."

"But…I don't love anyone, yet…"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought. You've seen someone you like."

"Yup."

"Go, do it as soon as possible."

"Alright, I have his number. Adam, I still don't see why I get to kiss a boy when I am only 12…"

"I don't care how old you are!"

"Okay!" I smiled and got out my phone that Adam bought me, I texted him.

Me: Hey

John: Hey

Me: I want to tell you something

John: Tell me what?

Me: Well, I like you.

John: Uh…I didn't know you felt that way. I like you too.

Me: Really?

John: Yep.

Me: Come over to my house.

John: Wait, will you be my girlfriend?

Me: Sure! Now, I will see you there.

John: See you.

John lived close by so he'd be here in a few minutes.

(Small time skip)

I opened the door and I was greeted by a kiss. I kissed back and I felt my vampire teeth going back to normal.

A/N The whole vampire thing is kind of short because I wanted to focus more on how Ally and Adam's lives are. Not just about how she got turned into a vampire. The vampire thing doesn't really help the plot except for her finding a boyfriend. This is just how I wanted her to get her boyfriend. It's different instead of just asking him, she has a reason.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger… Yeah you guys probably hate me for the vampire thing but I wanted it to be different instead of just falling in love and kissing, I decided to make it a bit different and exciting. Anyway on to the story!

Adam: YAY NOW JALLY IS CANNON!

Ally: Hey! Who said its cannon?

Adam: Uh…Me…

Ally: How do you know?!

Adam: Well, I kind of read your messages…

Ally: When?!

Adam: Uh, I looked over your shoulder…

Ally: Oh…

Me: I SAID ON TO THE STORY!

Ally: Jeez, I'm sorry…

Adam: No, I am sorry, I'm the one that started talking.

Ally: But, I talked too.

Adam: So what? I am trying to save your butt!

Ally: Oh, well then, I'm not complaining.

Me: Yeah you were…

Ally: I heard that. Let me rephrase that, I'm not complaining anymore.

Me: Much better.

Readers: Can we just read the story now?

Adam: No.

Ally: No, I want to argue some more.

Me: Why?

Ally: Because, I like annoying you and the readers…

Me: Well, I out rule your votes, I say YES!

Adam: Well, if you're the president then I'm congress and um 2/3 of the congress say yes so the answer is no.

(Sorry if I'm wrong, I haven't read about that presidential junk for a long time so I might have gotten something wrong…)

Ally: *laughing* I don't care, I'm the author so I can write when I want to write!

Adam: Sheesh…fine, yes you can read the story now.

Ally: NO, THEY CAN'T! I STILL SAY NO!

Me: NOBODY CARES WE SAY YES. TWO AGAINST ONE, WE WIN.

Ally: Fine.

Me: Finally, now on to the story! *snaps finger and chapter begins*

Wait one more thing, I might write short story things like this at the beginning of chapters…Enjoy!

Me: I interrupted the chapter again, sorry…So, uh this time for real, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN! *snaps finger and chapter begins*

Ally's POV

I can't believe it! That was the best kiss EVER! I felt my face heating up and then I heard Adam, "Aww, Ally is blushing!"

"Shut up, Adam. Wait, when did you start standing there?"

"The whole time."

"Oh…"

I smiled at John and he smiled back. I told him to come inside and we all sat on the couch. I explained to him the vampire thing but he was okay with it. After all, I got a boyfriend… "Adam is a bad guardian for letting me date at such a young age but whatever, I'm not complaining." I thought. I was so happy. I wasn't sure what to do now so I just kind of stared into space and thought about how much I freakin' love John. "Ally…Earth to Ally."

"Oh…sorry…"

"Its fine, but I have to go home."

"Oh, uh, bye, John."

"Bye, Ally, I love you."

"I love you too."

He walked out the door and then my phone went off. I checked it and I saw that Adam tweeted something. I looked at it and it said, "JALLY IS NOW CANNON! ALLY AND JOHN ARE DATING!"

"Oh, he's so dead." I mumbled and I ran upstairs, "ADAM!"

"What?!"

"WHY DID YOU TWEET THAT?!"

"TWEET WHAT?"

"DON'T ACT STUPID!" I said as I tackled him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

I walked out of his room and into mine to record a video, explaining the whole "Jally" thing. (By the way, John is a popular YouTuber in this story.) I said, "Hey guys, Allydoesminecraft here, and today I am explaining the Jally thing. So um you know, John, yes John, as in that very popular YouTuber you guys all love, and I are dating. So uh yeah, that's our ship name I guess…Anyway, I'll see you all later, like, favorite, comment, and subscribe. See you!" I ended the video and went downstairs to get something to eat. I cooked me something easy and ate it. Then I went to take a shower and after I finished I put on my pajamas and went to bed, School was tomorrow.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit short too. Whatever, I'm just a lazy craphole.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey guys! We're here for another chapter of Adam's Sister. I hope you guys enjoy but first…

Adam: Us?

Me: Yup.

Adam: Yay…Okay guys I'M THE BUTTER KING SO I DEMAND YOU TO FOLLOW/REVIEW/FAVORITE THIS STORY!

Ty: God, Adam you got to be nicer.

Adam: Okay.

Ty: Like this, Guys, review, favorite, and follow for more! It helps a lot!

Adam: Ok, I get it.

Ty: Good.

Me: Okay, now let the chapter-

Ty and Adam: NOT BEGIN

Me: No, I was going to say let the chapter be-

Ty: NO!

Me: Let the chapter begi-

Ty: Nope.

Me: Really Ty? I was one letter away from saying it!

Ty: Fine, you can go now.

Me: Okay, let the chapter begin!

Ally's POV  
I woke up to Adam shaking me. "Wake up, Ally." He said and I just groaned and got out of bed. He went out of my room and I got dressed. I could smell the delicious scent of bacon so I went downstairs. Adam had bacon, eggs, waffles, and biscuits already ready. "How'd you cook that in like 10 minutes…? You only get up 10 minutes before me." I asked.

"I had some help." He smiled and then all of a sudden I saw Ty, Mitch, Fish, and Jerome coming into the kitchen.

They all said, "Yup." In unison. "Oh, I see…Hey guys!" I grinned knowing we would have some fun (No, not the bad way. This is T for crying out loud.) after I got home from school. I ate breakfast and grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. Mitch drove me up to the middle school and I waved, "See ya later." "See ya."

(Time Skip. I don't want to write about her going to school.)

When I got home I got shot in the arm by a Nerf Gun. "Oh, it's on!" I said. (This is what I meant by fun) I ran upstairs and grabbed 2 Nerf guns and some bullets. I gave one to Mitch and Jerome was also on our team. Adam, Ty, and Quentin. "I SHOT THE FISH!" I yelled.

"I AM NOT A FISH, I AM AN AMPHIBIAN!" Fish err Quentin yelled.

"No, you're a fish." Adam teased.

"I AM AN AMPHIBIAN!" He screamed.

"Fine." Adam and I said in unison.

We had an all-out Nerf battle for like a half an hour. Then I asked if they wanted to record some Cops and Robbers and they said yes.

(Time skip)

Adam's POV

"Hey recruits, Sky here and today we are with Ally, Quentin, Ty, Benja, and the bacca.

"Hi!" Ally said.

"Hey…Wait you didn't call me fish?"

"Hey guys."

"Sup."

"Wazzup."

"Wait I didn't call you fish?! Well then uh…Hey fish."

"UGH I'M AN AMPHIBIAN."

"Whatever, fish."

"Forget it…"

"Anyway, since we're playing Cops and Robbers…let's let Ally be warden."

"Okay." They all said together.

(Time skip)

"Warden. Warden. Warden! WARDEN! Warden, I'm hungry."

"Adam, you can have food later."

"But I want food now!"

"I DO NOT CARE!"

"Jeez…"

"So why are you guys here?" Ty asked.

"I ate a cactus." I said.

"I won hunger games." Mitch said.

"I broke Betty." Jerome said.

"I'm a Pokémon." Quentin said.

"Well, I wear headphones…" Ty said…

"These are the worst reasons ever…" Mitch said.

"Wait, why are you in here for winning hunger games?"

"Well, because I killed people to win…"

"Oh."

"Why did you eat a cactus, Adam?"

"I don't know, I was hungry and it was a protected species of cactus…"

"Oh…wow."

"Why are you a Pokémon?"

"Because, I like being one. I'm only here because I wouldn't go in a poke ball."

"Oh…"

"Why did you break Betty?"

"Well, I didn't mean to but apparently that is a crime anyway."

"Why are you here, Ty?"

"Well, I didn't tell you everything about these headphones. I stole them…"

"Oh…."

"WARDEN!"

"WHAT?"  
(Time Skip Haha, go watch a video if you want to know more about when they play cops and robbers.)

We finished recording and decided to play hide and seek on the Hive. I did my intro and then we started a round.

I was an anvil. "I AM AN ANVIL!" I said.

"Well, then, I'm going to kill every anvil I see." Jerome said.

"PLEASE NUUUUUU!"

**SkythekidRS was slain by ASFJerome (or JeromeASF I can't remember.)**

Everyone laughed then I slapped a wood block with my sword and then Quentin said, "NO PLEASE ADAM NOOOOO!"

**HuskyMUDKIPZ was slain by SkythekidRS**

(Time skip)

We finally finished recording after a few more rounds after we finished that one.

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed.

Adam: I didn't, I lost hide and seek.

Me: Who cares?

Adam: I do.

Me: Whatever. *plugs in headphones and ignores Adam and listens to music* d-.-b

Me: See you guys next time!

Adam: Bye guys!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Well um I don't know what to say except well we are at almost 600 views! Yay! I never knew we would make it this far!

Adam: Wait, we're at that many views?!

Me: Yep.

Adam: Well then, congrats!

Me: Thank you!

Adam: Can I start the chapter this time?

Me: Sure.

Adam: Okay, on to the chapter recruits, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also I am going to spoil something…WARNING!

Spoiler below:

Something bad is going to happen this chapter.

(Time Skip until Summer Break since its summer break for me in real life…)

Ally's POV

Finally, it was summer break. I wanted some fresh air so I told Adam that I was going for a walk. He told me that he was going to send a little camera bug thing this time so he could see if anything went wrong. I headed out the door and down the sidewalk. The streets were busy, probably people going on vacation. I was so happy it was summer. After all, I hate school! Suddenly, a few minutes later, I felt something hit me really hard in one of my pressure points. It knocked the breath out of me for a second then everything went black.

?'s POV

I knocked Adam's sister out, knowing that he would try and save her. I had a plan, my plan was to get Adam to come and then try and get him to like me! I had such a huge crush on him and I thought this would be the only way…

Adam's POV

I saw it all, Ally was okay. She was unconscious and I already knew that person's plan since she said it and the camera picked it up. I headed out the door to save Ally, after all she was my little sister.

(Time Skip)

When I got there I told the woman that she was ugly and that I would never date her. Finally, she left me alone and I carried Ally to my car and drove her to the hospital, to make sure she was okay. I called the guys and told them everything. They decided that they all wanted to move in with me in my super huge house soon. I thought it would be a good surprise for Ally. Ty was the only one that lived close by. He came to the hospital with me. The doctor said she had a small concussion and that she might be out for a while. I knew it was bad for her to sleep but I couldn't get her to wake up. It wouldn't kill her since it was mild but I still felt that she shouldn't sleep. Ty offered to stay with me and wait for her to wake up.

Ally's POV and time skip

I woke up and began to open my eyes slowly. I saw Ty and Adam smiling and hovering over me.

"Oh, hey guys. What happened?"

"Well you got knocked out and you've been out for a few days."

"I know I got knocked out, but what else happened."

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok…"

I lifted my head up and realized that I was really hungry. My stomach growled and I grabbed it since it hurt when I was really hungry. Ty noticed and went to go get me some food.

"Thanks for saving me, Adam." I said after Ty left.

"It was no big deal, you are my little sister aren't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Why are you asking?"

"Actually, I have no reason except that I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world."

"Well," I said, thinking he might have also had another reason but I just let it go, "I love you too, Adam." I gave him a big hug and he hugged back. I was so glad to be his sister. He was so nice to me!

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this mini-action thing. It's not the best but I thought it would go good with the plot to show how Adam and his sister grow closer to each other as they lived with each other longer. For example, they hugged…

Adam: *sneeze* Shut up…

Me: What?

Adam: You're talking about me. Haven't you heard that when you sneeze someone's talking about you?

Me: Well, you heard me so why does you sneezing matter?

Adam: I don't know.

Me: Exactly, anyway, see you guys next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N So, I decided to continue the story! :D Yay! Anyway let's go on to the story right after this…

Adam: After what?

Me: After this.

Adam: What is 'this'?

Me: Ugh you are so stupid…THIS CONVERSATION.

Adam: Oh…You don't have to be so harsh.

Me: It's not my fault you don't understand a simple thing…

Adam: Jeez, can we just go on to the story?

Me: Fine.

Ally's POV

I gave Adam another big hug and said, "Adam, I am starving!"

"Ty went to go get something."

"Hey guys!" Ty said as he walked into the room, holding the food in his hands. He handed it to me and I ate it like a pig. "Jeez, you must be hungry."

"Yup." I said as I stuffed more food into my mouth.

(Time skip)

When we got home I was bored. I recorded a video with them.

"Hey guys, Sky here and today we're here with everyone!"

"Hello!" We all said in unison.

"Today we're playing a bunch of random mini-games and basically we are going to try and win as many games as we can!"

"Okay, LEZZGO!"

"Okay, Mitch."

We went into the portal that would shuffle through different mini games. At the end of the video most of us had one like 1 or 2 games since we only had 30 minutes to play…Ian was the victor of today's video. I uploaded the video to YouTube and all of the guys would move in tomorrow. I was exhausted already even though I just slept for who knows how long. I decided to go to bed.

(Time Skip)

I woke up early so I could prank Adam to make him get up. Mitch and Jerome's plane would be here in a few hours along with the other guys'. I poured a large glass of water on Adam's head and he was like, "WHAT THE HECK, ALLY?!" I told him he needed to get ready and drive to the airport since it was a decently long drive.

A/N Yeah, I know. It is a short chapter but since I am a bit busy today and the maximum amount of time I had to write this chapter was like 20 minutes I didn't want to make a long boring chapter so I made a short decent chapter. Think of it like this, would you rather read a long, filler chapter of boringness or read a short decent chapter? No, I don't need an answer. I hope you guys enjoyed.

All the guys: BYE!

Ally: BYE!

Me: Wait, you guys aren't in the same house yet…

All the guys: So what? We're in a Skype call.

Me: Oh…okay…

Me: Bye peoples.


	11. AN i am not feeling well

Hey guys, this isn't a chapter but I'm not feeling well so I might not update for a few days. Also, I might take some days off. Its a lot of pressure having to update every day. Now before you yell at me I want you to know that my symptoms are coughing, sore throat, dizzyness, and my ear is hard to hear out of so I think I have an ear infection. Its hard to type when I'm dizzy so I could barely type this. Sorry guys but I really am not feeling well enough to do this. When ever I can type again I will update. I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey guys! My dizziness is gone! :D Now I can type! So anyway before we go onto the story I'm going to explain myself. Well I woke up at like 4:00 in the morning and I thought I felt hot so I checked my temperature and it was like 101.1. I was like, "Oh…wow…" I was still tired and I thought that it might go away by the time its morning so I went back to bed until like 7:00…I checked again and it was like 100.8. Like an hour or 2 later I checked again and it was 99 something. I knew that it'd be normal soon so I didn't take any medicine. It's like 9:30 now and I am writing a chapter. Nobody is even awake yet…weird…Anyway, that's basically what happened. I was going to post yesterday but I started feeling like crap again and I was tired so I went to bed…

Adam: On to the story!

Me: That's my line…

Adam: I don't care.

Me: Well, like Adam said, on to the story!

Adam's POV

I arrived at the airport and everyone was already waiting.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey everyone!" Ally said.

"Hi!" the guys said.

They got in the car and we drove back to my house. When we got there I showed them their rooms.

Jason's POV

The house is so big! It is like 3 stories and like a million rooms! Well, maybe I am exaggerating a little but who cares? It's so freakin' huge! My room was on the third floor, right by Quentin's room. I unpacked my things and set up my equipment. It didn't take as long as I thought it would but it still took like 2 hours. When everyone finished we all decided to vlog and tell the viewers what's going on. I started, "Hey guys, MinecraftUniverse or Jason here, and today I have a vlog. So me and the guys all moved in with Adam and his sister…"

(Time skip)

I finished the vlog and realized that I was hungry.

"Guys, who knows how to cook?" I asked/yelled.

"Uh…I think I do…" Jerome and Mitch said.

"Okay…go cook something! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Okay, okay."

Mitch's POV

"Okay, biggums, lets cook!" Jerome said to me.

(Time skip)

Jason's POV

"IT'S DONE!" Jerome yelled.

"OKAY!"

I ran down the stairs and all I saw was burnt food.

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Ummm…we can't cook…can we?" they said rubbing the back of their necks.

"You can't…How do you expect me to eat this?"

"We don't."

"Ugh, let's just order pizza…"

"Hokeyp." Mitch said.

I ordered 3 pizzas for everyone. When it arrived we ate it. I have to admit, the pizza place we got it from is really good…

A/N So I know it was a short chapter but just because I don't have a fever doesn't mean I don't still feel like crap. Because, I do feel like crap…I need some more rest. You should just be happy I posted something, because I really didn't feel like it. It is 10:05, meaning it took me a long time to type this because I cough or sneeze like 1000000 times…You know, it's really annoying and makes it hard to type since I have to get up and blow my nose every 5 minutes! Look, I usually only get sick only a few times a year…meaning I can't even bare a runny nose. It's so annoying having to get up every minute to wipe my nose. Well, see you guys next chapter, which will probably be delayed.


	13. Final Chapter and VERY IMPORTANT AN

A/N Okay…so yesterday night I asked my mom is she bought any medicine to like clear out my nose so I could actually breathe… (That morning she told me to look in the medicine cabinet but I didn't see it.) She went down and looked again and it was there and I was like, "I am so blind…" even though I'm not, it was on the second shelf, but I only checked the first…lol. So yeah I took some and then I wasn't hungry and I hadn't ate a meal for like a day and a half because I wasn't hungry (it's from being sick.)

And she tried to make me eat 2 little tiny pieces of pizza but I didn't want to because I know that it'd just make me feel worse so I threw it away while she was in the living room and pretended that I ate it. My dad and mom found out and they were all mad so I got in trouble and I wasn't allowed on the computer until tomorrow (which is today) but I was not even planning on using the computer so I didn't care. The medicine made me really tired and it was only like 10:00 PM but I went to bed anyways…I could actually breathe when I woke up and so I planned to type a chapter and I am right now…its 7:30 PM though…I'm not sure how to end this story…I don't want to end it yet but I plan to do it soon. You can just imagine the rest of what happened…I dunno…lol… Anyway without farther ado, on to the story!

Adam: Fine, we can't talk this time!

Me: You just did.

Adam: Fine, now we can go on to the story and be happy!

Mitch: Hokeyp.

Ally's POV

(Time skip, she is like 14 now. Sorry for the long time skip but I knew that it would be kind of repetitive…Videos, hugs, jokes, pranks, fails, ordering pizza…same thing for like 2 years…Now she's older so it'll be more interesting!)

Today was the day that John and I were going to go out and do something! I was so happy! I had already picked out my outfit, put on my makeup, etc. I was ready to go! I heard John calling from outside so I ran down the stairs and met him outside. We were walking to a restaurant, Adam gave us money to pay for the food before we left. We were about to cross the street to Olive Garden. That's where we were eating. All the cars were gone so we stepped foot onto the road, with our hands intertwined. Luckily, no cars came while we were crossing and we went inside. John ordered some delicious food and desert for us to eat. When we finished John and I kissed. Fireworks. We had kissed several times but every time all I thought was, "Fireworks." Because it was true, every time we kissed there were fireworks. We gave the waitress the money and went outside. There were no cars so we crossed the road. Suddenly, before we were across there was a light coming around the corner. The next thing I knew, the darkness had consumed me.

Adam's POV

Me and the guys were just hanging out watching TV when the news popped up on every channel. It said,

"Two teenagers, who look to be about 14 years old were hit by a car outside of Olive Garden. They are currently unidentified, and nobody claims to have known them. They have not yet been reported dead, but they may die. Currently, they are being rushed to the hospital. The owner of the car was speeding down the road at around 110 miles per hour. He has been reported dead but nobody was in the car with him. He is unidentified and is considered a "John Doe." If the couple dies before being identified they will be considered a "John Doe" and a "Jane Doe." Reporters have no other info yet. Stay tuned for more information around 10:00."

Then it hit me, "John Doe" kept repeating in my head since Ally was on a date with John. They are both 14. They went to Olive Garden. They are a couple. I soaked it all in and then I said, "Guys, we're going to the hospital."

We rushed to the hospital and said, "The unidentified couple please."

They told us it was room 234. We shuffled into the elevator and headed up a few floors. We rushed down the hall, knocking down a few nurses on the way. We entered the room, there were two beds and I was right; there lied John and Ally unconscious on the 2 beds. The doctor spoke up, "Do you know them?"

"Y-yes…" Mitch said sadly.

"Well, what are their names?"

"Ally Dahlberg and John. I don't know his last name, you can ask his parents."

"Who are you to them?"

"Well, Ally is my younger 14 year old sister and John is her 14 year old boyfriend."

He nodded and walked out of the room. I looked over at Ally's heart monitor and I noticed that the beeping was slowing. "Beep…Beep…..Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep…."

Then I yelled for the nurse and the doctor. They came in and told us to go out. We waited, and waited, and waited. (Sorry guys but I'm just going to let you know you're probably going to hate me and that this is probably the last chapter. I want you to imagine how they deal with what happens. I didn't want to keep writing this story forever, because it would have probably lasted for years if I told about her whole life. Besides, it was going to be repetitive. I'm sure you've guessed what is going to happen. Please, no hate. I wanted it to end this way, I thought about it all day and I thought this would be the best way instead of ending it in the middle before they even die…that would just weird…)

Finally the doctor came out, "We tried doing everything. She's awake but she only has about 5 minutes to live. She's having heart failure from all the pain and blood loss from earlier. Apparently, before she got here she was already about to die. You have 5 minutes. John is also awake. I'm sorry for your loss."

"NOOOOOOOOO! SHE CAN'T DIE! PLEASE! WHY!" were the things we said. We pleaded for him to try to save her but he said it was impossible. I sighed and motioned for the guys to come in. I saw that John was awake but he was still in pain. The doctor said that he didn't get hurt as bad since he was on the other side of Ally, rather than the side where the car smashed into them. We said our goodbyes and we told her we loved her. John kept blaming himself and saying, "It should've been me!" I knew a Minecraft song that reminded me of this so I played it, hoping it'd make me feel better. It's by Zexyzek I think.

(Go look it up on YouTube and listen to it as soon as you start reading this part. It'll make this more realistic.

They're coming I'm running out of food

No place to run, I'm in my own tomb

This is goodbye, the end of the line

They're coming, I'm running out of time

And I, I started so small I was over my head

I had nothing at all

And I have built up my walls

With no reason to run

Never thought I would fall

They're coming, I'm running out of food

No place to run, I'm in my own tomb

This is goodbye, the end of the line

They're coming, I'm running out of time

And I, I wanted to fight

Left the ones that I loved

And I said my goodbyes

They're coming, I'm running out of food

No place to run, I'm in my own tomb

This is goodbye, the end of the line

They're coming, I'm running out of time

They're coming, I'm running out of time

They're coming...

The parts that mainly reminded me of her were:

This is goodbye, the end of the line

I'm running out of time

Left the ones that I loved

And I said my goodbyes.

I cried. At the end of the song the person dies and I noticed that ally had died too. I kissed her on the forehead and laid my tear stained cheeks on her chest, listening for any sign of life. Nothing. It was over.

The End

A/N IMPORTANT!

This was the longest, and last chapter. I know you probably hate me for ending it but this was actually my longest story. I usually just write short stories that are usually under 1000 words. Thank you for reading. Also if you know any names I should call you guys please review or PM me. If you can make it have to do with Minecraft so it'll make more sense since I write Minecraft stories. Also, if you would like to write a story for me and encourage me to write a really awesome and long story. Then put my OC in it. When you post the first chapter PM me the link or something. Or I can go to your profile, either one is fine. Anyway, here's my OC.

Name: Chloe

Age: 10 (I'm serious. But if you need me to be older then you can change it. I don't care.)

Personality: Nice, Smart, Cute, Funny, Kind of Anti-Social,  
Tomboy and a Gamer.

Looks: Dirty Blonde hair (It's a color. It doesn't have dirt in it…), blue eyes, Usually wears T shirts, jeans, and Hoodies, preferably Minecraft related clothing, pink eye glasses, and 3 bracelets; a pink one, a navy blue one, and a gray one.

Hobbies: Gaming, pretending to be Minecraft YouTubers (Team Crafted mostly), watching YouTube, eating, (YES EATING, IT TASTES GOOD, OKAY?) and drawing/writing about Minecraft.

YouTuber Crush: BajanCanadian, aka Mitch.

If there is anything else you need to know about me, tell me. Also if you plan on using my last name for something (For example, being related to Skydoesminecraft) You can make it up. For example, Chloe Dahlberg, since that is Skydoesminecaft's real last name. Goodbye guys! I hope to see you soon!


End file.
